Mini Story Time
by The Sugar Snow Story Corner
Summary: A series of 7 mini-fics I wrote about Adventure Time. Rated T for slight dark/depressing themes and mild language. Contains insults about Rebecca Black's Friday...DO NOT READ if you are a Rebecca Black fan and can't respect my opinions.


**Disclaimer** - Adventure Time belongs to Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network. The song Friday belongs to Rebecca Black and ARK Music Factory. These stories were written solely for the purpose of entertainment and I do not claim ownership to either.

* * *

><p>1 - The Beauty of Spring<p>

Princess Bubblegum sat quietly in the garden behind her castle, admiring everything.

The Candy Kingdom had completely transformed overnight.

Everything in her garden was in full bloom...the caramel apples had begun to bud on the bushes, looking much like the little penny-candy caramels you'd find at the neighborhood candy shop; the marshmallows and gumdrops had started to peep out of the mint grass...

And as the princess looked up, beyond her sanctuary, the entire Cotton Candy Forest had blossomed, its fluffy pink trees gently fluttering in the soft breeze.

She laid back on the grass, sighing happily as she watched the clouds float through the bright blue sky.

It was official.

Spring had sprung at last.

**wmwmw**

2 - Crush

"Thanks again for saving me, guys. I know it must be irritating to get me out of the Ice Kingdom over and over again," Princess Bubblegum said, smiling at the two heroes before her.

"It's no problem, PB. All in a day's work, right dude?" Jake asked Finn, shrinking back to normal size.

"Yeah! The Ice King may be a total moron, but you're our friend, Princess. We'd do anything to save your life." Finn picked up his sword and carefully tucked it in his backpack, a shy smile on his face. Why did he always get so nervous around her?

"Oh, that's so sweet of you to say, Finn." The princess giggled, giving the 13-year-old a slight peck on the cheek.

Finn blushed bright red, grinning like a maniac, as he adjusted his hat.

"Uh, haha...t-thanks Princess..." he stammered, trying to keep his cool.

After the princess had gone into her castle, Jake turned to his buddy, with "I'm now going to tease you to death" written all over his face.

"Your little crush amuses me. I bet you want her to make out with you next time."

"W-what? NO!" Finn blushed an even deeper red, now out of embarrassment. "That's sick, man!"

"Uh-huh. Your face tells me otherwise."

Frustrated, Finn tried his hardest to cool down the red-hot heat burning on his face, but it was no use. It was like trying to close a book when its cover was super-glued to the table.

"I don't have a crush on her...I don't!" he muttered as he and Jake walked home.

But yet, he couldn't help but think about the situation.

"Do I really like Princess Bubblegum...THAT way?" he said to himself.

Man, being 13 was confusing!

**wmwmw**

3 - Easter Time

"Come on Jake, we're gonna be late!" Finn called to Jake, basket in hand. Easter always got him excited. "Princess Bubblegum's waiting for us!"

"OK, OK, don't get your chocolate bunnies in a bunch."

"...Dude, that made absolutely no sense."

In walked Jake...wearing bunny ears.

"Sorry man. Had to find my lucky ears."

Finn tried his hardest not to laugh at what was standing before him. "D-dude..why...?"

"Lady Rainicorn. I wear these for her every year." Jake looked at Finn, who was completely confused. "You'll see what I'm talking about when you're older and YOU have a girlfriend."

"OK. I trust you." Finn handed Jake his basket, holding out his fist to him. "Y'know what time it is?"

"Heck yeah, I do!"

The two adventurers bumped fists in agreement.

"It's EGG-HUNTING TIME!"

**wmwmw**

4 - Protection

Jake sat in the treehouse, drinking a cup of tea. Finn had left to help Marceline record a new song.

Even though he knew Finn always had fun with Marceline, Jake never felt comfortable letting him go to her house alone.

His sanguivoriphobia made this understandable.

But, now that he thought about it, was it really his fear of vampires that made him so uneasy about Finn hanging out with her?

Seemingly out of nowhere, his thoughts drifted to their adventures.

He'd stood up for Finn on their quest to find the Enchiridion and gave him a pep talk to cheer him up afterwards. He'd taken Finn deep under the sea and nearly drowned in order to cure his fear of the ocean. Heck, he'd even stuck flowers in his underwear and danced with his subconscious in order to get his stretchy powers back and save Finn from a nest of flesh-eating birds.

Wait.

Maybe that was it.

Jake had always been protective of Finn, ever since he was a baby, and after Joshua and Margaret had died, he was even more protective of him than ever.

Finn was like his little brother.

And Jake would never let anything happen to him.

**wmwmw**

5 - Stars

20-year-old Jake lay outside the treehouse, Finn by his side, as they watched the stars.

It was after midnight, and normally, Jake would never let Finn be outside this late.

But this was a special exception.

The younger of the two had been having nightmares every night...ever since the accident 3 weeks before.

Tonight, Jake had thought the open air and the beautiful starlit sky would help calm him down.

Jake sighed as he thought of the conversation he and Finn had had earlier.

"Stars are kinda magical, y'know," he had said to the little boy. "And do you know why?"

Finn shook his head. "No. Why?"

"Well," Jake said, "all of the stars are all the spirits of people who have died. And looking down on you are the ones you love."

Finn's eyes had started glistening with wonder at that. "Really, Jake?"

"Yep. They're your guardian angels." Jake couldn't help but smile at him. "Hey, I bet there's someone looking down on you right now."

Finn had then started looking to see if he could find his guardian angels.

Now, as Jake watched the stars twinkling above him, he wanted to say something to him.

"Hey Finn," he said. "Do you know who your guardian angels are?"

No answer.

"Finn?" He turned to look at the boy sprawled out on the hill next to him.

The 5-year-old had fallen asleep next to him, sucking his thumb, with his little white hat crooked, showing a small lock of blonde hair.

"Awww...he must've tired himself out. Poor little guy."

He turned back to the sky...and he could've sworn he saw his father's face among the stars, winking at him.

Jake smiled, tears coming to his eyes.

He knew who their guardian angels were.

**wmwmw**

6 - Just Like Me

Finn sat on a log in the Cotton Candy Forest, letting the melancholy feelings take over.

Lately, he'd been thinking about the tribe of people he and Jake had thought were humans.

Those "humans" had turned out to be mutant fish creatures.

'What happened to all the humans?' Finn wondered as he walked through the Candy Kingdom. 'Jake's awesome, and so are most of the other people I know...but...'

He came up to a stream and looked into it. It was calm enough for him to see his reflection.

'Isn't there anyone just like me?'

**wmwmw**

7 - Fun with Autotune

'I gotta tuck you in, girl...I gotta sing sweet melodies about babies, yeah!'

Jake applauded his young buddy. "Dude, I love that song. Sometimes I wish I'D swallowed a little computer."

"Well...I don't think you'd wanna do that..." Finn grinned at Jake. "But thanks."

"Any other songs you can make awesome with autotune?"

"Hmmm..." Finn thought for a moment, then started singing.

'It's Friday, Friday, gettin' down on Friday...'

"...OK, dude, maybe you can't make EVERYTHING awesome with autotune."

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! This is my first try at writing hardcore fanfiction, and I just pray I didn't royally screw up at it. Please rate and review! More stories will be coming in the future! Until next time, thanks for reading.<p>

**- BSC**


End file.
